


Do You Feel The Same?

by ayoe_xiahkey



Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoe_xiahkey/pseuds/ayoe_xiahkey
Summary: Jongin grew up with his adopted brother, and he realized his feeling to his brother is not just brotherly-love, after Kyungsoo told him a shocking news in a chicken restaurant.





	Do You Feel The Same?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a songfic of Light by Wanna One. Since currently I’m soo in love with adorable Kang Daniel, I like this song a LOT and decide to write a Kaisoo fic based on this lol. Hope you guys enjoy this work and let me know your thoughts through your comments! Happy reading!

_‘_ _Cover me like a blanket_ _, with this endless joy_

_When your lips are close_ _, my heart feels like it’s about to stop_

_When I saw you today_ _, the feeling of butterflies was bigger than the familiar feeling_ _’_

Jongin worriedly check his phone frequently, he’s currently feel very nervous as he seated in front of his new Range Rover. He’s very proud of himself - finally he could drive it - he finally got his driver license after seven times failed the test. After two years, finally his beloved brother – Kyungsoo, completed his duty in the army, and in the last two years, Jongin was marking his calendar everyday, wondering why time seems so slow around him. For Jongin, not be able around his brother feels like hell, since he couldn’t get really happy although he frequently hangout with his idol-squad : Taemin, Sungwoon, and Jimin.

He immediately smiles when he hears a loud cheer across the field in front of him, when a group of soldier started to get out from the camp while their family clapping and hugging them. Kyungsoo is coming to Jongin in the middle of the crowd, his near-bald head is glowing under the sunlight, while carrying a big suitcase with him.  He’s still on his uniform, but he’s unbuttoning it up to the middle, reveals his blue under-shirt with a big white word ‘I AM RETURN’.

“Hyung! Welcome back!” Jongin runs to him while hugging him hard, he patted the older back while squeezing his back, he hugs his brother very tight, “You’ve got a lot of weight, i’m sure!”  

“Yah,yah! Stop it! You will make my back injured!” Kyungsoo hit Jongin on his shoulder and push him away, while glaring at him, but Jongin just responds jokingly,

“You know Hyung, Jonginnie really miss his Hyung so bad, and he couldn’t even eat his breakfast since he’s very nervous today!”

Kyungsoo smiles widely with his heart-shaped lips, “Really? Should we go to straight to your favorite chicken restaurant?”

“Let’s go! Tada~I will be your driver today!” Jongin showed his driver license while waving it in front of Kyungsoo.

“Really? Wow..finally you’ve got the license! You never told me before! How many times you take the test?”

“Seven.. or eight I guess?” Jongin still smiling widely, “I guess finally the instructor gave up because he’s sick to see my face again in the test,”

Kyungsoo laughs, when he give a salute, “Okay, Jongin-ssi. I will trust my life to you, so please don’t go over 60 km/hour today!”

“Alright, Sergeant Kyungsoo! I understand and will obey your rule, sir!” He salute back and bow to Kyungsoo, while take his suitcase and open the baggage for him.

For Jongin, today is just like a dream come true, and he’s feeling very happy and excited, to get together with his brother again.

For Kyungsoo, he’s very glad to be back, and he’s ready to begin his new life after his duty ended.

_‘_ _Starting from the moment I open my eyes in the morning_ _, I_ _think of you and my heart is overwhelmed_

_When my eyes close, my arms wrap around your head_ _,_ _I want to support you_ _’_

“How have your concert been, Jongin-ah? I’m really sorry I couldn’t make it. They delayed the ceremony for a week and everybody’s pissed off!” Kyungsoo complaints while drinking his soju, now they’re currently in a a chicken restaurant-Jongin’s favourite. Jongin is not a drinker, but his brother is a heavy one.

“I’m more pissed off since you’re not telling me that you’re not able to come! You know, I’m worried to death that day, since you say you will bring your soldier friends to the concert, and I reserved the ticket for surely a very high price! Our fans will angry at me to buy those tickets for nothing!”

Kyungsoo laughs, he drinks his bottle again, sure he’s missing drinking so much, since he’s already on his five bottle, “I’m really really sorry. We’re really want to escape that night, but we failed even before we started, the official conduct a room checking immediately!”

“Seems they know that night EXO will holding their last concert tour in Seoul”

“Surely they know, the news of your ticket sold out in least then one second was on morning newspaper, a headline! Aigoo~ I’m so proud that I am the brother of Kai from EXO!” Kyungsoo seems a lil bit drunk, since he raise his voice.

“Sstt..be quiet Hyung! You will make a fuss if people know I’m here!” Jongin is on his disguise today -  a hat, a glasses, and face mask.

“Alright-alright, I will keep quiet, don’t worry, Kai-ssi,” Kyungsoo lowered his voice, seems more like whisper

“Oh yeah, you told me yesterday that you will tell something important today, what it is? Kai from EXO is very curious right now,” Jongin talks while giggle, surely seeing his brother being this happy make his heart skip a beat and he’s like seeing butterflies around him. Kyungsoo is getting weight in the army, his cheek is round and chubbier, and Jongin’s very glad to see his brother being this healthy.   

“Aah~that thing, of course, of course! Why am I nearly forget to tell you? Should I tell you later?I think the moment and the place is just not right..”

“Just tell me immediately, Hyung! I’m deadly curious!”

“You know...I will have a new life soon, my brother,” Kyungsoo tell him slowly, he’s completely sober right now, “Your handsome Hyung will finally got married!”

Jongin freezes, he doesn’t know why he feels like being electrocuted. He couldn’t think how he must react to this at this time. For a while Jongin just stay still at this seat, and couldn’t say anything. He’s too shocked. 

“Hey, brother, are you alright? I’m telling a great news! Once again, I will get married immediately! You will meet your perfect – deadly gorgeous sister-in-law very soon!” Kyungsoo claps his hand in front of Jongin’s face, he’s smiling so big, and he’s nearly blushing when mention the words ‘sister-in-law’

“You’re not kidding me, right? How come you’re not dating someone but suddenly get married!”

**_Wrong, you never have someone instead of me, Hyung._ **

“It’s because I’m not sure about it yet, since we’re only know each other for three months before I join the army,” Kyungsoo explains while still smiling, “I met her through a friend-Hyunsik, and I propose to her a day before I enlist, she said yes, and I told her to wait two years for our wedding, and just yesterday she reminds me about the wedding. You know, Abeoji and Eomma already plan the wedding with her since three months ago!”

“Wow...really..Abeoji and Eomma already know about this? How could I not know?” Jongin replies with a low tone – his face become darker.

**_How could you be this rude to me, Hyung?_ **

“It’s because we don’t want to disturb you for preparing your concert and your acting project with my wedding preparation,” Kyungsoo looks worried while he looks at his younger brother’s eyes.

Kyungsoo can see water in his eyes, Jongin is begin to crying silently.   

“Hey, hey, I’m truly sorry, Jongin-ah. Don’t be mad and angry at me, okay? we really have zero intention to left you behind. We just really love you and we’re not wanting you to be disturbed,”

**_Are you sure that you love me, Hyung?_ **

“Ah.. I’m not angry...I’m just.. I’m just getting emotional...finally, you will get a new life, and met someone you truly love Hyung,” Jongin tries to smile, but he failed, he cries again. “I’m.. I’m really happy for you, Hyung. Congratulation..”

**_Wrong, I’m just very sad that you will leave me alone, Hyung._ **

Kyungsoo’s just smiling and his eyes become watery too, he takes Jongin into his embrace, hugs him, and felt how his little Jongin already grow up well and become a big man like today Kai of EXO. Two years since they hangout with each other like this, and Kyungsoo feel really glad he finally tell the great news to Jongin, as the first thing he’s done after he complete his duty.  

And the same time, Jongin finally realized that he love Kyungsoo more than just a brother. He loves Kyungsoo as a man, and he wants to have a romantic relationship with him, and he really wonders what if he told Kyungsoo his true feeling two years ago. Jongin never know what will happen, since he’s not really trying to confess his feeling to his brother, since he’s keeping it to himself, and he’s too dumb to not realize it sooner.  

_‘_ _Each morning that comes_ _a_ _cross the dawn with tightly held hands, I wish it was you_

_Time is too preciou_ _s,_ _here’s so much I want to fill you with and share with you_

_Do you feel the same?_ _Push right now, turn my button on_

_Do you feel the same?_ _Be my light and shine brighter on me_ _’_

**_‘Do you feel the same? I guess it’s too late to ask you this time, Hyung.’_ **


End file.
